


Thanks

by chikayouriko



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: FRIENDSHIP!!!, Gen, Spoilers, tbh it could be read as implied, the brotp strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: after the events of raid the cave, just a short drabble where marco is listening to star's worries and being a good friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok first svtfoe fic but i got inspired the brotp is so. good. help me

“Marco, I…” 

It’s complete gibberish, whatever Star mumbles into her pillow. Thoughts about Glossaryck were swimming in her head. Why didn’t he grab her hand? Why did he seem completely indifferent when Star found him in that cave? The princess chews on her lower lip, eyebrows knitted. 

She knows she probably hasn’t been the  _ best  _ person to be around, but who would choose  _ Ludo  _ over her? Ludo was evil, for god’s sake! Even if he wasn’t very powerful before, Ludo had the spells various Butterfly royals had been keeping track of for  _ centuries. _ No, centuries would be far too short. A groan fills her room and her body stills. 

“Star, maybe he just...wanted a break? I’m sure once he realizes how serious this is that he’ll call you or your mom for help.” Marco starts, looking at the bowl of mostly untouched food on his friend’s bed. He had made it at Star’s wish, but even fancy nachos can’t seem to cheer her up.

“Do you think he hates me?” 

Marco doesn’t think he’s ever heard Star’s voice sound so lifeless before.

“Of course not. The guy probably just wants a vacation and while this isn’t exactly great timing, he saw the opportunity and took it.” 

Okay,  _ maybe  _ Marco’s lying and  _ maybe  _ he’s just trying to say things to make her feel better, but the queen and king said they would take care of it. Why shouldn’t he trust them? They knew way more than either of the teens did about Glossaryck. 

The blonde grumbles, holding her pillow close to her body. “Jerk…” 

Even the name calling sounded lifeless. Marco picks up a tortilla chip covered in gooey cheese, and sticks the whole thing in his mouth. What could he do? 

“...Hey Star?” 

“Yeah..?” 

Star looks over her shoulder, eyes half lidded at her friend. She’s grateful that he’s sticking around with her and listening to all of her complaints and worries.

“I don’t know much about it, but I could get some supplies and stuff from my mom and I could give you a pedicure if you want. Y’know, to help you relax and stuff.” Marco offers, a soft smile on his face. He would do anything he could to help her feel better.

Star rolls over onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows. “I mean I could just magic it up, y’know.”

“Yeah, but Mom’s got all kinds of fancy lotions and stuff.” 

“Sure, why not?” she decides. A few rolls later, she flops onto the floor with an  _ oomph. _

Marco hops off the bed and holds his hand out. “Good job, Star.” 

The princess shakes her head a few times, taking his hand and pulling him into a tight hug. It takes him by surprise, but he easily returns the gesture and holds her close.

“Thanks, Marco.”


End file.
